Winter Promises
by catharsys
Summary: Whoever said promises were made to be broken? // Kahoko/Len // Oneshot


**TITLE: **Winter Promises

**SUMMARY: **Whoever said promises were made to be broken?

**DISCLAIMER: **I merely borrowed Len and Kahoko to satisfy my fangirly needs for some shoujo romance.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Compared to my first La Croda d'Oro fic, this one is a bit more serious. I'm actually more comfortable writing stuff like this. Inspiration to write a humor fic is a rare treat for me. :( That's why I still can't come up with a sequel for "Mischievous Faerie" :( So sorry! Anyway, this one is inspired by "__Winter Sonata__", a Len/Kahoko fanlisting. I swooned when I read a Len Tsukimori quote posted there haha! I think this is __best viewed in 1/2__. Here we go~_

**WINTER PROMISES**

The cobalt blue of the night begins to creep about the sky. Little snowflakes dance softly as they fall, cradled by the wind that gushes from time to time. The mellow tune playing inside the café hums with the hushed voices of the patrons. Seating on a cozy couch, a young lady with radiant red hair watches through the glass wall the people passing by, carrying bulky luggage and embracing sorely missed loved ones. Seeing her own reflection blending in with the sight outside, she sighs an almost uncontainable relief that she'd soon feel the simple but overwhelming joy of reuniting with someone whom she has not seen for the longest of times. The winter season from four years ago is her most depressing season yet, even more than how she imagined it would be. How could she have fallen into such harrowing story? What did she see in _that man_ that made her… _wait_? Above all things tragic, waiting is a pain that multiplies with each passing second. Every year, when snow would start to descend, she would remember the aching that lies deep in her mind and heart, an aching she knows she could not do anything to console. But this time, she waited for winter more than anything.

_Pink shoes… Loose pants… Noisy children… Crying lady…_

Hino Kahoko tries to keep her mind from focusing too much on the arrival of a certain blue-haired man. She does want to _be with_ Tsukimori Len again. Heck, it's what she craved for every single day and night for the past four years, especially when she produces music with an all too familiar instrument. Nevertheless, each time Hino imagines him finally walking towards her, she feels a wild rampage of butterflies in her stomach—they could well be vultures eating up her insides for all she knows. She just could not keep herself from being nervous. The awkwardness that existed between them before had been long gone, but tonight is an experience both of them would deal with for the first time.

_Patrolling policeman… Friends hugging… Insect flying by the lamppost…_

She's been sitting in the café for more than half an hour now, and her coffee, ignored and practically rendered useless, is already too cold to enjoy. Hino checks her watch. If Tsukimori's plane arrived on time, then she has about thirty minutes more to spend with her cup of caffeine.

_I wonder how he looks now. I'm sure he's grown taller. A lot more handsome, perhaps? Most probably…_

Heat rises up her cheeks as she thought of Tsukimori's physical facets—his golden eyes, sky-blue hair and flawless features. Even until now, she can turn into a little, blushing fan of the man's attractive mystique. Of course, there is the lingering apprehension that some other lady personifying the phrase "prim and proper"—which, by the way is Hino's complete antithesis—might capture Tsukimori's eyes and turn them away from her. It has always been a disconcerting possibility and the red-haired violinist would just bring her confidence up to another level to fight it off.

_Could he have met _someone else_ in Europe? No, no, no. If he had, he would've treated me differently. I trust in him._

When Tsukimori left to further his studies for music, he and Hino stayed in touch through the phone, the Internet and letters. Although there were instances when conflicting schedules stood in the way of their communication, the bond between them grew much stronger and closer. The people from Seiso Academy knew that Hino and Tsukimori had created friendly ties after the first concours. However, no one from the school had actually thought of a more serious relationship spurting from the two violinists, not even the mere possibility of it. To say the least, even the dreamy-eyed Mio and the incessantly intrusive Nami were surprised by Hino's revelation. Then again, all the gasps, shocked faces, excited squeals and (sometimes embarrassing) questions are over. The people around Hino and Tsukimori, and particularly the four boys from the competition included, have accepted the full bloom of the legendary _Violin Romance_.

Hino smiles to herself as she remembers her schoolmates bombarding her with prying questions and giddy comments. Shooting her hand to cover her mouth, she tries to contain a literal "laugh out loud" when she imagines Hihara's and Tsuchiura's reactions the first time they heard the "big news". Sure, there was a lot of tension when the truth was still fresh. Despite that, being the good friends that they were, acceptance was gift they could offer. The story of the Violin Romance being brought to life by Hino and Tsukimori is indeed a fairytale she would not trade for anything else.

_The violin…_

Closing her eyes, Hino feels a surge of emotions as she floats back into a certain recollection she treasures in her heart. The comfort of that memory has become a necessary indulgence for her. Always beckoning. Always inviting. Always bittersweet.

.

.

.

"Hino, do you have a minute?" Tsukimori asked, earning a surprised look from the redhead. Classes were over and Hino, with her friends Mio and Nao were about to leave the campus. The blue-haired prodigy just appeared from behind, a bit flushed from catching up with the other violinist.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun! Of course. Mio, Nao, you go on ahead. I'll catch up," Hino responded. Her two friends cast a knowing grin before walking away.

_Those girls, they never stop teasing me. _"What's up, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Do you happen to have plans for the first Saturday of December?" he said almost tonelessly.

_Huh? Is he going to ask me out? Are Mio and Nao actually right about their playful imaginations? _Hino's heart started to accelerate in her chest. She had admired Tsukimori from the beginning and the possibility of being on a date with him was undeniably appealing.

"Hino, I just asked you a question. Did you hear me?" Tsukimori interjected the lady's racing thoughts.

"Yes. No. I mean, YES! Yes, I heard you. No, I don't have plans on that day," she rattled sheepishly.

"I see," he paused, "This might be a little sudden. There will be a mini-concert on the first Saturday of December. It's an exclusive event where I am invited to perform. Famous musicians will be attending, as well as some other esteemed guests. I'm hoping you'd come with me."

"Oh! That's great! I'd love to! This is exciting, Tsukimori-kun!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait to watch you perform!"

"No, that is not it. I was thinking we'd perform a duet." His eyes bore into her wide ones.

"E-eh? A duet? But Tsukimori-kun, do you think that's alright?" _Is he serious? Definitely, I'd love to perform with him, but wouldn't my average skills ruin his perfect music?_

"Of course. We still have time to practice," he replied, conviction in his tone. "Unless, you'd rather not do it."

"It's not that. I would love to play the violin with you on a duet. I'm just worried that I might mar your presentation," Hino admitted, lowering her gaze to her fidgeting hands.

A pause extended between the two.

"That night, at Fuuyumi-san's villa… I was hoping to play Ave Maria with you again," Tsukimori broke the silence, and his face was unreadable.

Behind her bangs, Hino's eyes shone with glee. Remembering that night, she relived the tranquility enveloping her while they played their strings. It was a rare treat; never in her little world of imagination did she think another chance would come her way. But chances and imaginations be damned. Today was real. Finally, she could play the Ave Maria with Tsukimori once more.

Lifting her face to meet Tsukimori's gaze, Hino replied with a smile that reached her ears, "First Saturday of December, an Ave Maria duet it is."

.

.

.

"Is something the matter?" Hino's musings came to a stop at the words of Tsukimori.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing at all. I was just… thinking," she responded unsurely.

"What it is?" Tsukimori, sensing the girl's unease, furthered while laying his violin down on the desk.

Hino sauntered toward the window, where she glanced at the view outside. The windowsill was thick with snow, and so was the ground. Tonight was their last day of practice for the mini-concert on Saturday. That meant there were only a few days left before the music genius would leave for Europe. A pang in the chest always occurred at the thought of it.

"You know, Tsukimori-kun, after that night at Fuuyumi-chan's villa, I never thought I'd be playing Ave Maria with you again," Hino said almost down to a whisper. "And now that we would perform a duet, I can't contain my happiness! But, somehow, I can't shake off the heavy feeling that this would be your last play in Japan, and that you'd be gone for a long time." She turned to face him. A small smile was painted on her face; sadness was the dominant shade of color.

For a while, Tsukimori could not seem to grasp the right words or thoughts to answer. He remained silent, but his eyes were fixed on Hino's.

"Ah! What am I saying?" the female violinist suddenly boomed. "We should resume our practice now. I'm sorry for bringing up such nonsense," she added, scratching her head embarrassedly. Hino briskly walked back to the stand where the music sheets were. Without actually having any purpose with it, she pretended to rearrange the sheets to avoid Tsukimori's fixed look.

"Hino, would you continue to play the violin?" he asked, nothing but too unexpectedly.

The red of her hair pristinely flowed as her head snapped up. His question caught her off guard. "Eh? Continue…?"

"Promise me," Tsukimori firmly said, looking away for a swift moment as if realizing he had stepped way out of line. "Continue playing the violin."

Hino smiled ruefully. "I will. I love the violin and that won't change. I will continue playing," she reassured him. "I promise."

Another pause hovered among the two, but this time, it was Hino who broke the ice.

"I have a condition, though," she voiced impishly. "I promise to continue playing the violin if you promise me that we'll play Ave Maria right away when you return from Europe."

Hino's eyebrows rose expectantly, while Tsukimori's lips hung agape for a brief moment.

"That's a promise, then. Just make sure by that time you are good enough to keep up with me," he came back at her teasingly.

A childish pout formed on the redhead's lips, while a high-and-mighty smirk played on the prodigy.

"I wish you'd do that more often," Hino commented.

"Do what?" he asked, not bothering to hide his puzzled expression.

"Smile. Smile more often."

"Are you requesting for another promise?"

"Oh, no. I think that would be difficult for you to fulfill." She laughed. It was always endearing for Tsukimori.

"We'll see about that." And another smirk.

.

.

.

"Are you nervous?"

Hino snapped out of her seemingly entranced state. In a few minutes, she and Tsukimori would take the stage. She had always loved playing Ave Maria, more so with the man beside her. The peaceful elation it never failed to give was comparable to none. But now, in a hall filled with respected geniuses and honored musicians, the idea of an average violinist performing for these men and women seemed to drop a hefty brick down Hino's stomach.

"I—I think I lost my arms. I can't feel them," Hino whispered with a quivering voice. She forced to swallow a lump solidifying in her throat.

Surprisingly, Tsukimori chuckled. Sometimes, even _he_ wondered how Hino could bring him such humor during unlikely times.

"Aren't you nervous at all?" she said, her face obviously betraying her tiny desperation to find a company for her misery.

"Slightly. But, nervousness would not do us any good, would it?" he encouraged.

It was not enough for the female violinist, apparently. "Easy for you to say," she sighed ponderously.

Unable to keep his thoughts to himself, Tsukimori gently set his hands on her shoulders. His golden eyes pierced hers, locking them in an intense gaze. His face was more serious than usual, if that were even possible. His female partner froze in shock, as their faces were merely inches apart.

"Hino," he said strictly and caressingly at the same time, "you should relax when you play. Believe in all the hard work you've put in. And also…"

"Tsukimori-kun," she breathed.

"…_believe in me._"

In all the intensity of the moment, all Hino could do was nod.

_I believe in you._

.

.

.

When their names were finally called, Hino and Tsukimori gracefully entered the stage and positioned themselves in the marked spots. The lights were almost blinding and they could barely see the faces of the crowd. The hall fell into silent anticipation for the last act of the night.

In the shortest of moments before the first note was hit, the two violinists' eyes met. In that instant alone, time stretched to an eternity that was their own. The world they created with their music vividly came to life and an impeccable melody reverberated through the entire chamber. Before long, the ceiling seemed to open itself to the night sky. Both musicians were engulfed in the harmonious sound of _Ave Maria_, just like when they were at the Fuuyumi villa that one memorable night. And, ultimately, they were just Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko—two persons who share the same passion for the violin, without standards, without titles.

If only the winter's coldness could freeze the time and they could stay together.

The days that followed after the standing ovation they received quickly passed in a blur.

It was time for Tsukimori Len to go.

.

.

.

_Four years. I never thought I could wait that long._

Hino smiles to herself yet again. The time does not matter now, for in a short while she would see his surreal façade. She would touch his delicate hands. She would hear his mellifluous voice. She would drown in his phantasmagorical music. Subconsciously or not, she stands up from her warm couch and heads toward the exit. Outside the café, people are still treading about, minding their own business. Snowflakes still fall leisurely and the chilly winds would blow once in a while. The young female wraps her arms around herself from the cold, while she scans the place.

And then, a singularly familiar ice blue among the buzzing, dark-haired crowd.

"Len," she mutters to herself. Hino feels her lips forming a curve that could reach her ears. Her heart starts to hammer her ribs in an exhilaration she could not name. She wants to run to him, to jump for joy, to cry her happiness out. The moment is too powerful, too consuming. But among all the possible reactions she could think of—crazy, wild, childish, ironic, pathetic, fanatic—she chooses to stay calm and collected. Hino raises her hand for him to see.

Again, after four, sedate years, her bullion orbs met his longing, golden eyes.

He smiles at her, almost putting her in a complete trance. While they serenely amble toward each other, Hino notices a violin case on swinging ever so slightly on his side.

Giving in to her fragility, Hino breaks into tears of pure bliss.

_Just as he promised…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Yikes! OOC much? I'm sorry. This is what I do for the lack of shoujo romance. Manga updates take too long. Hahaha~ Thank you for reading. Review? :P


End file.
